


Maybe Stay Lost

by Allthephils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: Dan is a prince, just looking for some room to breathe. When he meets an oddly charming man in the woods, he finds a freedom he never could have imagined.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	Maybe Stay Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote dan as a prince again! After Summer’s end, I wasn’t finished with writing our boys in the woods. This a totally different story but it is feeding that need. This was inspired by the song Come On by P!ATD and the IG stories of DnP feeding deer in Japan. 
> 
> I’m not totally sure about the content going forward so I will update tags and the rating as I go.
> 
> Also, I am not going to be careful about historically accurate language here so I apologize in advance.

The forest is lush, a hundred shades of green dapple the ground and weave through the canopy overhead. Deep brown soil teems with life beneath Dan’s feet, dotted with white mushrooms, and yellow lichen bringing life to every discarded tree limb. A thick fog blankets the forest floor at this time of year. It rolls in and finds a home here, keeping the frogs and rodents warm till the snow falls and they all go underground. It keeps Dan warm too, inviting him to a kind of sanctuary. This place is always moving, just out of earshot, too slowly to see. Every branch reaches and sways, every leaf turns toward the sun, every creature runs and hunts and feeds, living a full and wondrous life despite the ignorance of the people on the outside. Here, Dan is insignificant, unseen, unimportant. He doesn’t often find comfort in being alone, but he’s not alone here. He’s one life among thousands and they matter just as much as him, maybe more. He can just be, quiet and thoughtful, listening to the forest breathe. 

There’s a fallen tree where Dan often sits. It is ragged and torn at its base where it fell and left behind a jagged stump. It’s roots long forgotten, it is devoid of leaves or branches but it isn’t dead, far from it. Nothing ever really dies here. Laying his jacket over the damp log, Dan sits and pulls an orange from his satchel. Methodically, he peels the fruit in one long spiral, tossing the rind aside. It won’t be here by tomorrow. As he eats, he watches the light that comes through the spaces between the branches above. It’s a dim grey light. In the summer, sunlight streams in from the far side of the forest where it opens onto a grassy clearing. Today, the fog is so thick, it’s as if the forest goes on forever. This time of year, it gets dark early and Dan doesn’t dare venture into the clearing for fear of going too far and having to walk back through the forest in the dark. The peace this place brings during the day quickly vanishes in the night. Today though, Dan had an early start and the sun is still high in the sky. The prospect of laying down in the dewy grass is tempting enough but it's the possibility of seeing a family of rabbits make their way, nibbling at the clover that grows along the edge of the meadow, that brings a smile to Dan’s lips and gets him on his feet.

He’s not supposed to be out here on his own. A prince without a guard is nothing but a target. But guards report back and he just can’t bear the thought of another reprimand. He’s the future king, not some unruly child in need of a scolding. If he needs time to himself, he’s going to take it. Sure, he takes it several times a week, but it’s necessary. He is absolutely sure he’d go stark raving mad without his time in these woods. He’s still on the castle grounds, it’s a lot of fuss for nothing, really. 

Still, a life out here, in the woods, or better yet, on the road, it’s a story that plays in Dan’s head often. He could run off, hide his identity, join a band of players. He could perform in the streets, among the people. The plays would be rich with meaning and laughter. He could sit around the fire at night, talking philosophy and politics, drinking with artists and deviants. It’s a fantasy, nothing more. He doesn’t have the courage to walk away. He’s never known life without a safety net and anyway, they’d come for him. A prince can’t hide.

A prince can’t hide but he can disappear into the fog, just for a bit. He’s back before they even notice his absence. At worst, he’ll be lectured about spending too much time in his room reading books, when he should be sitting in on meetings with the king, learning and strategizing. They don’t know he has no intention of accepting the crown. He wants a different life and he’s going to have it. 

Rabbits seem unlikely as he steps out onto the grass of the small meadow. He moves slowly, stepping carefully through fog so thick, he can’t make out the green of the grass at his feet. He’s looking up, wondering if it will rain when he senses movement up ahead. Leaves rustle as something steps from the brush, a deer. Her eyes quickly catch Dan and she freezes. He watches her, quiet, and kneels down onto one knee in hopes that she’ll see he isn’t a threat. He just wants her to stay, she’s so lovely. Soon, she takes a step forward, bending to nibble on a patch of clover, her head all but disappearing in the mist, and Dan waits.

Several minutes pass before she lifts her head and regards Dan, her ears turning toward him. There are still two orange wedges left so he opens his hand and holds it out.

“Do deer like oranges?” He says sweetly just as she begins to walk toward him. She sniffs the fruit once before taking them both in one bite, leaving a slobbery mess behind. Dan’s laughter is too loud in the quiet meadow. He wipes his hand on his trousers and reaches out cautiously to pet the deer’s head. 

“Hello.”

She bows her head now and presses her crown onto his palm. Smiling wide at his new friend, Dan smooths the fur that covers her slender neck. She has no reason to trust him, he’s done nothing to prove himself. Somehow she just knows, instinctively, that he won’t hurt her. Dan is, at his core, a gentle soul. He’s not so difficult to understand, not nearly as complicated as his family would have him believe. He blinks away the blur of tears, wondering where they came from.

“I think we’re going to be friends.” Dan’s voice is soft and watery in his ears and he clears his throat. “You’ll be my first.” She steps closer and nudges Dan’s chest with her nose. “What should I call you?”

“She’s called Violet.” 

Dan is stood straight before he can think, feet planted, shoulders back. It’s a defensive posture but the reality is he has no idea how to defend himself should the need arise. His chest heaves, shaky breaths rushing in and out as his heart pounds against his ribs. What was he thinking, coming out here alone? It was only a matter of time. He’s been coming here for years. Anyone could have watched and planned and stalked him. And now he’ll be taken and killed or held for ransom. He’s put his family in danger and jeopardized the very stability of the kingdom. The man standing across the clearing holds Dan’s fate in his hands.

He’s walking toward him now and Dan needs to make a choice. He can fight, he can run, or can try to talk this man of whatever opportunistic plan he might be hatching. If there’s one thing Dan is good at, it’s talking. He takes a deep, slow breath and steadies his trembling limbs as best he can. Doing everything possible to hide his fear, he looks up. What he sees is a smile so bright, he forgets to be afraid. 

“Did I startle you? My apologies.” HIs voice is deep and warm. “I’m Phil.”

As his defenses slowly drop, Dan sees that Phil has an entourage. Three deer have followed him onto the clearing. They graze behind and around him and Violet walks to join them too. She stops at Phil’s side to nudge his hand, inviting a stroke that he happily gives. He pulls a wafer from a sack tied to his belt and holds it out for her. Dan watches as she takes the wafer and rubs her snout against Phil’s leg, walking around to stand at his side. 

“Hello Violet, making new friends are we?” He thrusts a hand toward Dan. “She’s terrible at introductions. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance…”

There’s a question as the sentence trails off. 

“Oh, Dan,” Dan says, taking Phil’s hand to shake, “Daniel. Dan.” 

“Well Dan Daniel Dan, it looks as if the sky’s about to open up so I think I’ll head back. Fancy a cup of tea?” He’s already heading back the way he came, talking over his shoulder. Dan is dumbfounded. He’s never been spoken to in quite this way.

“Beg your pardon?”

“Tea? I’m just through the woods. You’re welcome if you’d like to get out of the weather. I baked scones this morning as well, way too many for me to eat on my own. You’d be doing me a favor really.”

“Are you serious?” 

“Yes? I think so.” Phil laughs and his brow furrows.

Dan should be suspicious. At worst, this is all a ploy to lure him into captivity. At best, it’s just a citizen who happened to be in the right place at the right time seizing the opportunity for a private audience with the Prince. Either way, it’s a bad idea. He should be cautious, he should be sensible, but he doesn’t want to be sensible. He wants to follow his gut. Maybe he’s desperate for companionship but right now, he feels like a door has opened and he wants nothing more than to let Phil lead him through it. 

“Do you know who I am?” Dan asks.

“You’re Dan. You just told me. Are you feeling alright?”

“Um yes, I’d love a cup of tea.” He laughs through his nose. Maybe this is a dream. “Thank you Phil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at [@allthephils](http://allthephils.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you like the fic, please reblog it on Tumblr. You can do that [here](https://allthephils.tumblr.com/post/190601827080/maybe-stay-lost/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
